5 Lifetimes, 1 Love
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: I wish I could live 5 times over: I’d be born 5 times in different cities, have 5 different jobs, eat different delicious things 5 times, and...for those 5 times...I’d fall in love with the same person.../5 oneshots/


**5 Lifetimes, 1 Love**

"

**Will be AU…**

"

**1st L****ifetime: Betrothed, but Not in Love**

"

She ran up the cool, stone steps, tripping over her ivory dress, once, twice, a third time. Her heart was thudding wildly against her chest, sweat forming on her forehead, nervousness evident in her expression.

She threw herself at his door, grabbing the hooked handle and banging it against the door four times. Her breathing came out in pants, her eyes wild as she glanced behind her, making sure that she was not followed. Amidst her frenzied state, she kept a mental note to thank Rukia and Rangiku for distracting the King and keeping up an alibi for her.

She turned her misty gray eyes to the door. It wasn't opening, why wasn't it opening? Desperation surfacing, she lifted her hand when it swung open, revealing him in all his glory.

He blinked as he looked at her.

She threw herself at him, her unshed tears falling down her flushed cheeks, the hood of her dress falling from on top of her head and draping over her shoulders.

He glanced at the area before wrapping an arm around her and closing the door with his free hand. Once inside, he put his hands on her face, tilting it upwards, and brushed off her tears with his thumbs.

She merely wept, trying to formulate a coherent train of thought to explain why she had come here, why she was so desperate and crying.

He gently approached her. "Tell me, why are you crying? Why are you here so late at night?"

She looked away from him, her hands still pressed firmly against his chest. "I…I'm sorry…so…so…sorry…"

"Why?"

She looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears. Had he not heard? Had he not heard from the gossip of the villagers at all?

"Have you not heard?"

He blinked, "Heard of what?"

She bit her bottom lip, her tears slowing, as she stared at him.

His eyes held bewilderment. What could she possibly mean by 'have you not heard'? He pulled her closer, pressing her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her curvaceous form, and tucking her head under his chin.

"Will you tell me?"

She looked down, her eyes watering with new tears. She didn't want to tell him, she wanted things to remain how they were for the past year. But to not tell him, would be cruel, and he deserved so much better. He deserved to have someone better than her.

"I…I'm sorry," she sobbed. She pulled away from his embrace unwillingly and wrapped her arms around her as she refused to look at him.

He stood there, confusion emanating from him. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. He sighed as he walked to his bed (where his armor, shield, and sword were thrown), and sat down; His arms were resting on his knees, his head bent down.

The fire cackled in the room. The wood snapped as the fire devoured it mercilessly. The fierce light gently lighting everything warmly.

She looked up to find him sitting on his bed; his lips were turned downward, his brow was furrowed. She felt a pang in her chest seeing him like this She would hurt even more—not for her—but for him when she told him.

"I…I came to tell you that…"her arms dropped to her sides, her hair cascading over her shoulders. Would it be better to tell him now? Or leave him without an explanation? No, he deserved to know.

He stood up and walked to her. He stopped in front of her and tilted her head up. "Tell me, tell me what's wrong; don't leave me hanging."

She blinked as tears fell from the corner of her eyes, entangling themselves in her hair. "It'll hurt you…"

He frowned. "Hurt me?"

She took a deep, shaky breathe, and took the plunge. "I came to tell you that…that…"she looked at him, her lips tugging into a solemn smile. "I'm to be married in six days."

His heart stopped, if only for a second, and his breathe caught in his throat. He felt a lump forming, and swallowed it down forcefully. He dropped his hand from her chin and looked away, his hands balling up into fists at his sides. He knew that this would one day happen. He knew it yet, yet he couldn't help but to _hope. _But now…now it was just…

He flinched, reeling from his thoughts at the feeling of something warm and soft touching his cheek.

"I…am truly sorry…I didn't…I don't…I wish…I wish I was never born into a royal family! I wish that I was born as a villager, free to decide my fate, free to marry who I love! I cannot…" she looked away, her long eyelashes wet with tears as her shoulders shook.

She hated it. She hated that she had to wed all to join two royal families and inherit his army of warriors. She hated her father, she hated her fate, but most of all, she hated the man who she will be doomed to marry: Aizen.

Her crying increased at the thought of him. Of the unknown man touching her skin, erasing all traces of her lover's marks, of his scent. Her stomach churned at the thought of consummation, of Aizen taking her, nullifying her lover's claim over her.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt strong arms wind around her, enveloping her in an all-too-familiar warmth.

"Don't cry; I don't like it when you cry."

"But…"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We knew it was bound to happen. We both knew that if we gave in, it would be star-crossed; you're a princess, I'm a knight. Nothing you do or say can change that fact."

She shut her eyes tight, her form trembling. "And that's what I hate! That I can't do anything! That I can't…that I'll be forced to submit to him in _every way_!"

He tensed at what she said. It was starting to bother him; it was starting to make his blood boil. It irked him; irked him to the core imagining another man exploring her, knowing her intimately, gaining pleasure from her. He realized he didn't want that. He didn't want to give the woman he loved to another man—he loved her. He wanted her all to himself. She was his and no one else's; and he'll be damned if he lets her get married.

But he was at a loss. Who would help him? Where would he start? He didn't know how to achieve his newly established goal. He cringed when he imagined the voice of Renji snapping at him, yelling at him to get it together or else he couldn't call himself a man.

"Ichigo?"

He looked down at her, at her wide gray eyes that held all the warmness in the world, at the eyes that would always hold a glassy look during the throws of passion between the two. He could look into her eyes forever and never get tired of it. He brushed his fingertips over her cheeks, her lips, and her neck. He leaned his head down, tilting it sideways, and pressed his lips against hers.

She stood still, and gradually, molded into his form. She gripped fistfuls of his shirt as his hold on her intensified and opened her mouth to his.

They submersed into their own world, their heavy breathing resounding in the room. They were lost, ignorant to the news that she had brought and the impending doom for their relationship, and the fact that their love was forbidden. They were reckless, throwing everything out the window and giving in to their desires.

He pulled away from her swollen lips, his breathing heavy, and rested his forehead on hers. She was looking up at him, her eyes becoming glazed. He hated to see her like this, broken and lost; he wanted to save her, to pull her away from the darkness and into the light. He wanted to just take her away and please her to the fullest. He wanted to make her his forever, make a bond between the two that would be unbreakable. He knew what he was going to do would go against everything, but he didn't care—his dilemma was resolved.

"Orihime I—"

They both pulled away from each other and shot their heads up to the door at the sound of loud knocks. Ichigo glanced at Orihime, who looked at him with widened eyes, and looked ashen.

He took a deep breathe before walking to the door. Whoever it was, he was ready to fight. He would take her and fight. It didn't matter that he'd be on the run for most likely forever; it didn't matter, so long as she was by his side.

He yanked it open, and his stance was immediately casual. "It's your midget friend?"

Orihime immediately walked up to Rukia."Rukia? Did something happen? Did my father…?"

Rukia glanced at Ichigo and drew her hood down. "No, but you have to come back. Rangiku and I are doing everything to cover you, but he's getting suspicious. I'm sorry, but you have to come back."

Orihime bit her bottom lip as she looked down, her hands clasping together in front of her. "Oh….alright; just give me a minute more, please?"

Rukia stared at her and nodded. "Alright, make it quick. I'll be waiting outside for you, but hurry; the night is beginning to lose its darkness."

Orihime nodded.

Rukia turned her back to her and adjusted her hood back over her head. She walked to the door and stopped in front of it. She turned to Ichigo, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him down to her eye level.

Orihime looked on in surprise. Rukia was so violent sometimes…

"Hey, what the hell is your—"

"Listen up you fool! If you don't do something to prevent that wedding from happening, I will personally _kick your ass_—Renji and Rangiku assisting, got it?" she hissed.

"Tch, shut up! Don't tell me what to do," Ichigo retorted.

Rukia let go of his collar and opened the door. "Remember Orihime, _one_ minute," and she was out the door.

"That damn wench, acting big and tough even though she's short," he muttered as he closed the door.

"I apologize Ichigo, she's violent sometimes, and well…she really does mean well…" she said as she pulled at Ichigo's shirt, fixing it so it wouldn't look disheveled.

Ichigo looked down at her, her hands were trembling. He raised his hands up and held them both. "Orihime, don't worry, everything will work out."

She stopped her idle task and looked up at him, a strand of her hair falling in front of her eyes.

Ichigo let go of one of her wrists and brushed away the strand of hair. He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Don't worry. I've got everything under control, I promise."

Orihime bit her lip as she looked up at him. His eyes held such determination, and his voice held the promise, the promise she so strongly believed in. "Okay, I promise to hold out, I promise I won't let him touch me Ichigo—only you can do that."

He gave a small grin. "I promise it won't take me long." As he started to bend down a little, Orihime started to lean up, their lips inches away…

"Orihime, we have to go _now_," Rukia's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

Orihime pulled away from him with a disappointed sigh. "I guess I have to go now…." She pulled her hood up and glanced at him, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault. But don't worry, It'll work out." He walked to her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and crushed his lips against hers. He pulled away and opened the door for her.

She glanced at him, dazed, and walked forward, but stopped in the doorway when she felt him grasping her wrist.

"I'll see you soon."

She gave him his favorite smile and walked off; her warmth reigniting within her as she walked.

Ichigo leaned against the door, staring at her as she walked off with Rukia. He narrowed his eyes as he averted his gaze to the ground; he was going to have to go against hell to obtain what he wanted, but he had friends who were more than willing to help him.

* * *

**A/N:Re-edited version. It just bugged me. I didn't change much (if any). So yes. Chapter 2 will come...err...I just have no idea when (nervous laughter).**


End file.
